dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Clockwork Soldiers
Jindosh Clockwork Soldiers, commonly known as Clockwork Soldiers, are a type of robotic enemy in Dishonored 2, created by Kirin Jindosh, the Grand Inventor of the Duke of Serkonos. They can be seen guarding Jindosh's Clockwork Mansion, as well as the Grand Palace and Dunwall Tower. They are also sold to aristocrats and friends of the Duke to protect their holdings. Due to their expensive and lengthy assembly process, there are only a limited number of them and the price for even one is extremely high, though Jindosh firmly believes that this will not stop potential buyers and often gives them a personal demonstration of the Clockwork Soldier.Invitation Letter from Jindosh Appearance The appearance of the Clockwork Soldiers are that of towering, humanoid automatons with aviary shaped heads. The frame of the body consists of multiple moving metal parts. They are equipped with bladed appendages for arms and are encased in amber-wooden panels that act as armor. Underneath the wooden face is a camera that allows them frontal and hind vision. Numbered plates are mounted on the chassis, and small panels that can be rewired are located on the right leg, though a rewired Clockwork Soldier will malfunction and explode after a short time. While the head and body of a Clockwork Soldier are mechanically attached to each other, the arms and legs of the Clockwork Soldier are attached to the body magnetically. This allows for varying numbers of arm pieces to be attached to each Clockwork Soldier, though this number is generally two or four. When a Clockwork Soldier is inactive the magnets simply hold the various pieces in place, but when the Clockwork Soldier is activated an electric current flows through the magnets and they become capable of moving the appendages. History Clockwork Soldiers were designed and created by Jindosh, who believed them to be his "greatest creation", over all the other products of Jindosh Clockworks. Earlier versions of the Clockwork Soldiers were made of ceramic, possessing a single camera eye and a smiling mouth. This presented a problem in the testing phase as the faces seemed warm and welcoming, with one test subject believing the face to be that of an uncle. Jindosh had to redesign the Clockwork Soldier, ending up with a much more avian design encased in wood. When his first test subject fell to their knees in fear, Jindosh realised he had the correct design.The Astounding Clockwork Soldiers Parts of these older versions can be seen on display around his mansion, and some functioning prototypes still exist.Dishonored Death of the Outsider Director Interview - IGN Live: E3 2017 After this, the main issue with Clockwork Soldiers was that of cost, with even one costing more than most people ever see.Persuading Sokolov To achieve the eventual goal of the creation of an army of them,Clockwork Army Timetable Jindosh began working on a method to reduce the price of Clockwork Soldiers by eighty to ninety percentConversation with Kirin Jindosh and simplify the construction process. He attempted to gain Anton Sokolov's help to accelerate these plans, but Sokolov stubbornly refused, and was rescued before Jindosh used the electroshock machine against him.Conditioning Sokolov Although the Clockwork Soldiers began to be auctioned offClockwork Soldiers Sold at Auction to a very select group of people around Karnaca by at least late 1851, the first major role of the Clockwork Soldier is when Duke Luca Abele visits Dunwall Tower for the anniversary of the death of Empress Jessamine Kaldwin. A pair of Clockwork Soldiers accompanied this group in complete secrecy,Captain Ramsey's Orders with even Corvo Attano being unaware of it. These Clockwork Soldiers matched with the ceremony of the occasion, until Abele ordered Corvo and Emily Kaldwin to be arrested, when they assisted in killing the attending aristocrats and City Watch Guards. Joined by some more later on, these Clockwork Soldiers remained at Dunwall Tower, helping the witches to annihilate the Overseer assault force and later posing a threat to the protagonist during the mission Death to the Empress, where they can be found roaming Dunwall Tower. When the Grand Serkonan Guard began to work with the Clockwork Soldiers, they were given little instruction on how to do this safely. After one malfunctioned and slaughtered a number of people, Jindosh wrote a report on the basics of Clockwork Soldiers and had this circulated to all guards in the Aventa Quarter, near the Clockwork Mansion, to prevent recurrences of the incident. Some Clockwork Soldiers also had a problem correctly identifying friends and foes. After defending its owner's estate against a family of robbers, a Clockwork Soldier then killed its owner's favourite gardener. Upon hearing of this, Jindosh had the Clockwork Soldier removed. There was worry among civilians about the Clockwork Soldiers being used by aristocrats to oppress the poor, with a person by the name of Hieronimus Blas writing and distributing a pamphlet attempting to motivate members of the public to take a stand against the "Clankers". It can be found in a number of locations around Karnaca, indicating its popularity. The Grand Guard arrested Blas, who continued to express his views under interrogation, even convincing one of the interrogating guards of his case. However, no known widespread action occurred. While the exact number of Clockwork Solders is not known (talk among the aristocratic circles puts it somewhere near 40) there are a total of 19 active Clockwork Soldiers throughout Dishonored 2, each with a numbered plate ranging from 1 to 19. Parts of a broken Clockwork Soldier can be found recovered by Hatters during the last mission, but it is missing its plaque. Skills and Abilities Being mechanical allows the Clockwork Soldiers to act more efficiently than a normal human guard. They can remain active without food or rest so long as their power source, whale oil, remains. In conjunction to powerful strikes with their bladed appendages, the Clockwork Soldiers are capable of performing amazing feats of agility, dexterity, and speed, intercepting bullets and leaping great distances. They also have the ability to discharge a burst of electricity, damaging and temporarily stunning their enemies. By having a camera for visual detection, a Clockwork Soldier can see both in front and behind itself. They can remain functional even if the head is damaged by using sound detection to pursue targets, and are equipped with audio playback devices allowing limited speech. Due to the complex nature of their internal machinery, Clockwork Soldiers sometimes overheat and have to shut down for a few seconds. This is accompanied by the glow of near-melting systems coming from their center. Combat Tips * Without any prior equipment upgrades, it takes two consecutive drop assassinations to destroy a Clockwork Soldier; the first merely removes the head and ocular systems, while the second fully destroys them. * In direct combat, the best way to destroy a Clockwork Soldier with only a sword is to repeatedly target their upper arms; the first hit will dislodge the paneling protecting the limb components, while a second hit destroys the limb itself (a single sword strike can target both limbs on each side). Once all limbs are destroyed, the Clockwork Soldier will explode. * Removing a Clockwork Soldier's head removes its ability to distinguish friend from foe and it will attack any audible entity that approaches. **A rewired Clockwork Soldier will never attack the protagonist, even when their head has been removed. **NPCs will not make an effort to be quiet, often leading to their own deaths. *If guards are attacked by a Clockwork Soldier they will defend themselves, and their swords are capable of destroying it. * With the Monkey Wrench Masterwork upgrade for the sword, it is possible not only to deal direct sword damage to Clockwork Soldier in combat, but also to one-hit assassinate them in a similar manner to biological enemies. * Two consecutive shocks from stun mines are enough to fully destroy them, accomplished either through two stun mines or a single stun mine with at least one extra charge upgrade. **As it takes some time for the Clockwork Soldier to explode after taking sufficient damage, a fully upgraded stun mine will often discharge its third shot as well. *The Magnetized Bullet upgrade will disable Clockwork Soldiers for a few seconds upon impact, buying the protagonist some time to escape or destroy the Clockwork Soldier. * Two shots from Corvo's pistol with the Crimson Painter Masterwork upgrade is enough to fully destroy a Clockwork Soldier, as the first shot simultaneously removes all limb panels while the second simultaneously destroys them all. **Using it in conjunction with the Magnetized Bullet upgrade ensures Clockwork Soldiers are stunned and immobile for the second shot. * A single grenade, even a sticky grenade attached directly to their torso, is only enough to remove their head and somewhat damage their chassis. *A well-aimed explosive bullet is enough to kill a Clockwork Soldier in one hit. *While Clockwork Soldiers completely ignore rat swarms, the rats will still attempt to attack it and consume the debris left by its destruction. This can prevent the rats from attacking other nearby enemies, meaning caution is advised when using Devouring Swarm near a Clockwork Soldier. **This occurs even if the Clockwork Soldier has been rewired. *Clockwork Soldiers are unaffected by the Doppelgänger upgrade Baffling Shade and the Far Reach upgrade Pull Enemies. *In reaction to Windblast, Clockwork Soldiers will dig their arms into the ground, preventing themselves from being pushed away. However, this does buy Corvo some time to attack them before they recover. *If a Clockwork Soldier is aware of the protagonist but is not actively assaulting them, it is possible for it to intercept bullets and explosive bullets with their blades, preventing either from inflicting any damage. *NPCs will generally try to stand clear of a Clockwork Soldier that is charging an electric burst, reducing the effectiveness of area-of-effect weapons at those times. *The explosion created by a defeated Clockwork Soldier can knock out NPCs, removing them from the fight. It also damages the protagonist should they be standing too close. *Clockwork Soldiers can be killed by a single blow from any weapon to the whale oil tank in the back. However, this does first require removal of the back panel. *Due to the positioning of the cameras on a Clockwork Soldier's head, each has a blind spot directly to both sides of it. While this does afford slightly easier access to the rewire panel if they are unaware of the protagonist, in combat they are constantly on the lookout for their enemy, reducing this weakness. Quotes Idle *''"When this plays, check central rotor."'' *''"Make a note. Remove this playback after the final field test."'' *''"The machine has completed another full instruction set."'' *''"Idling. Commence lens refocus."'' *''"Still idling. Take this opportunity to backcharge second coil."'' *''"Extra diagnostic playback loop."'' *''"One thousand rotations. Hmm. Re-introducing graphite."'' *''"Increasing oil tank temperature."'' *''"Hmm, if this plays, the machine is recharging the magnetic coil."'' *''"The machine is switching to alternative override."'' (when rewired) *''"The machine is running at low speed.""'' Awakening *''"End of sleep phase."'' *''"This playback indicates that the machine is waking up."'' *''"Activation."'' *''"Well, err, the machine should enter active state now."'' Alerted *''"Playback for detection: registered."'' *''"Okay, the machine has detected - something..."'' *''"This playback indicates some detection without certainty."'' *''"Something tripped the detection rig unduly."'' *''"The machine is experiencing uncertainty."'' *''"The machine concludes here, that nothing is further amiss."'' (when returning to idle state) *''"General detection state."'' Searching *''"When this plays, search is underway."'' *''"Playback for dead body detection."'' (when finding a dead body) *''"The machine has identified a lifeless body."'' (when finding a dead body) *''"This is quite amusing to record. This playback should trigger in case the machine detects my own lifeless body."'' (when finding the corpse of Kirin Jindosh) *''"Okay, trigger exploration grid."'' *''"Running search protocol."'' *''"Amplifying audio."'' (when head has been removed) *''"This indicates the search protocol is underway."'' *''"Running search protocol."'' *''"Search playback."'' *''"The machine is still searching."'' *''"Increasing audio collection."'' (when head has been removed) *''"Increasing power to audio perception."'' (when head has been removed) *''"At this point, the clockwork is scouting."'' *''"Extending exploration of the area."'' *''"Continue search."'' *''"Let's see. Transition state... here. End search."'' (when returning to idle) Attacking *''"Playback indicates a young woman, armed."'' (when playing as Emily) *''"Playback for combat protocols."'' *''"Playback for unambiguous enemy."'' *''"Combat protocol six!"'' *''"Combat protocol eight!"'' *''"Hmm. Military profile but hostile."'' *''"Hmm. Aristocratic profile, but hostile..."'' *''"Okay, enemy encountered."'' *''"Switching to alternative tactical mode."'' (when charging electric burst) *''"Clear the room if this playback is called."'' (when charging electric burst) *''"Triggering electrostatic discharge, stand clear."'' (when charging electric burst) *''"Playback indicates criminal profile."'' *''"The machine is overheating. Needs a moment to cool down."'' (when overheating) *''"Cooling down."'' (when overheating) *''"The machine is now relying on audio stimulus."'' (when head has been removed) *''"The machine has entered combat."'' *''"Entering combat state."'' *''"Playback indicates an older male, armed."'' (when playing as Corvo) *''"Okay, shut it down."'' (when overheating) *''"Overheating. Stop all actions."'' (when overheating) *''"The machine is overheating. Needs to shut down a moment."'' (when overheating) *''"Unauthorized presence."'' *''"Rear enemy if this plays."'' (when enemy is behind) Killed Enemy *''"Combatant executed."'' *''"Playback for execution of foe."'' *''"This plays if the machine is successful at putting down a combatant."'' *''"Well, if this plays, someone's been beaten by one of my machines."'' *''"Machine performing well. Enemy executed."'' Ceasing Attack *''"Enemy evasion successful."'' *''"Quarry lost."'' *''"Playback indicates lost enemy."'' *''"This plays if someone eludes the machine."'' *''"The machine has lost its quarry."'' Damaged *''"Limb magnetism detached. Magnetic or mechanical."'' *''"Damage playback. Limb detached."'' *''"Catastrophic damage to limb."'' *''"Wooden housing breached and limb detached."'' Head Removed *''"Increasing power to audio detection."'' *''"Head mechanism detached. Rare playback, no doubt."'' *''"If the head is detached, identifying the enemy is impossible... Whatever, it'll kill them all."'' *''"Hmm, wooding housing breached. Head detached."'' *''"Damage playback. Head detached."'' *''"Catastrophic damage to head."'' *''"Carbon button microphone, on."'' *''"Head detached. Amplifying audio."'' Trivia *The reveal trailer for Dishonored 2 was made using the old version of the Clockwork Soldiers. As they had a fully functioning model, the developers decided to integrate this into the fiction of the game.Dishonored 2 – Secrets from the Announce Trailer **These Clockwork Soldiers will make an appearance in Dishonored: Death of the Outsider. Harvey Smith says that this is because it is possible that all the Clockwork Soldiers were destroyed in Dishonored 2 but someone has a batch of the prototypes. **The render for the Clockwork Soldiers in the reveal trailer was done by Akin Bilgic. http://www.cggallery.com/ *Clockwork Soldiers are referred to by many as "Clockworks". *In the Dishonored 2 reveal trailer, a stun mine destroys a Clockwork Soldier in a single blast.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UnsDyv-TtJg Dishonored 2 Reveal Trailer] *The Clockwork Soldier in the Assessment Chamber of the Clockwork Mansion was the prototype for depth perception. Should it be destroyed, Jindosh says he will add it to his collection. **If the protagonist manages to complete their objective without damaging or alerting this particular Clockwork Soldier, they will earn the special action Flawless Extraction. *Destroying a Clockwork Soldier in the mission The Clockwork Mansion will unlock a souvenir of a Clockwork Soldier head. **This souvenir is one of the two to appear on the image for the achievement Souvenirs. *Collecting three of the numbered plates from destroyed Clockwork Soldiers will give the achievement Clockwork Collector. *Jindosh wrote a book about the design and creation of the Clockwork Soldiers, entitled The Astounding Clockwork Soldiers. Gallery clockworksoldier.png|Concept art for the Clockwork Soldier. clockworksoldier1.png|Concept art for the Clockwork Soldier. clockworksoldier2.png|Concept art for the Clockwork Soldier. clockworksoldier3.png|Concept art for the Clockwork Soldier. clockworksoldier4.png|Concept art for the Clockwork Soldier. Dishonored2 ClockworkSoldier FULL.jpg|Concept render of a Clockwork Soldier. clockwork 01.jpg|Render of a Clockwork Soldier as seen in the Dishonored 2 Reveal Trailer by Akin Bilgic. Royal Conservartory Exterior Concept Art.jpg|Painting of a Clockwork Soldier at the Royal Conservatory. Clockwork soldier, gameplay trailer 2.png|Two Clockwork Soldiers in the Dishonored 2 gameplay trailer. Clockwork soldier, gameplay trailer.png|Close up of a Clockwork Soldier's head. Clockwork Solider.png|A Clockwork Soldier patrolling a hallway in the Grand Palace. Clockwork-2Arms.png|A Clockwork Soldier equipped with two arm pieces. Clockwork-4Arms.png|A Clockwork Soldier equipped with four arm pieces. D2 gameplay trailer, Delilah Corvo.png|A Clockwork Soldier stands at attention while Delilah speaks to Corvo. DelilahLooksOnD2.png|A Clockwork Soldier in the background as Delilah looks on. CorvoEMP1.png|Two Clockwork Soldiers affected by Windblast. Clockwoksoldier6.jpg|A dormant Clockwork Soldier. A clockwork soldier kills the player.gif|A Clockwork Soldier attacking (GIF). Stabby 2 the slicening.gif|The Clockwork Soldier strikes again. ClockworkSoldier Legs.png|The leg sections of a Clockwork Soldier undergoing testing. Magnets Off.png|The magnetic connections when inactive. Magnets On.png|The magnetic connections when active. Original model of clockwork soldier.jpg|Trailer model in the game. File:DotO Steam screenshot 2.jpg|Promotional image of a Clockwork Soldier from Dishonored: The Death of the Outsider. Souvenirs.png|The achievement image for Souvenirs. Clockwork Collector.png|The achievement image for Clockwork Collecter. Dishonored-2-main.jpg|A Clockwork Soldier looms behind Emily Kaldwin, ready to attack. clockattack.gif|A Clockwork Soldier attacking Emily Kaldwin (GIF). ASM (D2RT).png|A stun mine destroying a Clockwork Soldier. clockworksoldier5.png|Clockwork Soldier draft blueprint. Emily Gameinformer cover.png|Clockwork Soldiers pursuing Emily Kaldwin on Dishonored 2 art. Clockwork soldier model01.jpg|Model of a Clockwork Soldier. References it:Soldati Orologio ru:Часовые солдаты es:Robots Clockwork Category:Enemies Category:Dishonored 2 Category:Technology